<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace or War, It's Up To You by Zoe_Kinsella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289466">Peace or War, It's Up To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kinsella/pseuds/Zoe_Kinsella'>Zoe_Kinsella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Movie: Descendants (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kinsella/pseuds/Zoe_Kinsella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ben don't want Mal going back to the Isle, so they bring the person that she loves to her. What happens when that person, has an enemy in Auradon that really has no reason to hate her? Can Mal and her friends save Auradon, or will something terrible happen? Starts after the first movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mal/Uma Doug/Evie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all owned by Disney. I own the story line that is it. This story takes place after the events of the first movie. However, it completely skips the timeline of the second and heads straight to summer vacation at Auradon Prep.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Mal stared out across the water to the isle. She was tired of pretending to be someone that she wasn't. Evie had caught her using spells again. She had tried. Tried so hard not to use them. But she was beginning to realize that she didn't belong here. Not in Auradon. Not when she couldn't be who she was. Not when she realized that her heart, well the owner of her heart, was on the Isle of the Lost.</p>
<p>Ben had given her another gift. She was getting tired of them. She needed to do something. She was beginning to feel like she was suffocating. She didn't want to hurt her friends but she had to leave. The one thing she knew deep down inside, she wasn't in love with Ben. She also knew that she didn't want to hurt him. She wasn't that girl. Not the one that hurt people on purpose anyway. He had helped her see that. But the problem was that she knew, deep down she knew she had already hurt the one person that truly mattered to her.</p>
<p>What she needed, was someone who knew what it was like to give that second chance. Not receive it.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Uma was angry. It had been almost a whole year since Mal and her crew had gone to Auradon. Everyone knew she was angry. She took it out on anyone that crossed her path lately. Even her first mate and her own crew. She was pushing people away and she really didn't care.</p>
<p>No she didn't.</p>
<p>The wand. That was what the rumor was. The only reason Maleficent let her daughter cross the barrier when she was invited. When The isle watched Mal fight Maleficent during the coronation of King Ben they all knew, no one else was ever going to cross into Auradon.</p>
<p>It had hurt though to see how they were with the Beastie Boy. Especially the one that owned her heart and had, it seemed, just squashed it under her pretty little foot. All she wanted now was revenge.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Harry stood watching Uma pace the length of her mothers restaurant. He was the only one that had so far, not actually given up on Uma. He took her abuse. After all he was her first mate. Right now he was watching as people muttered about her. His eyes narrowed at the girl muttering about Uma as she paced and cursed Mal under her breath. The girl felt eyes on her and seeing the gleaming hook in Harry's hand got up and left.</p>
<p>He knew what was bothering his Captain. It wasn't that she feared no other kids would go to Auradon. It was that she was afraid she had lost the one thing she had given away. Her heart. She didn't know that he knew, but he did. He had heard the two of them arguing before the first four left for Auradon. He just wanted his Captain happy.</p>
<p>He also wished he had what she had had before Jay, Evie, Mal, and Carlos went to the mainland. He was seen as a flirt, at least before his Captain started going crazy. But he wasn't anymore. He also, if anyone knew they would probably laugh at him, was more innocent than they thought. Not that he was telling anyone.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Mal sat alone with Belle in a sitting room. The woman was listening to everything that Mal had to say and even though her heart was heavy, knowing now that the girl didn't love her son, she talked with her. When Mal said that her heart, the owner of it was on the isle, it seriously caught Belle's attention.</p>
<p>"Sweetie, you can tell me anything. You may not love my son, but you don't want to hurt him."</p>
<p>"I really don't. I don't belong somewhere where I can't be myself. I like being able to do magic. I know everything I did, wasn't exactly smart, but I was trying to be someone else. I didn't use it for anything bad. I like being a little bad though. That's my problem. I belong on the isle."</p>
<p>"You belong here in Auradon. You think this is a bad place for you, but it isn't. You have done so much good since coming here. You chose to be good. That doesn't mean you have to be something that you aren't. As for magic. A little shouldn't hurt. I myself will speak with Fairy Godmother." She looked at the young girl in front of her.</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"I will also speak to my son. Mal, you should be free to be you. Be who you are. Who you want to be. If there is someone else, tell Ben. Let him know. You have feelings that shouldn't be put aside. If you give me a name. I can see about getting him transferred from the isle to Auradon."</p>
<p>"Her. Her name." Mal said quietly and turned and ran from the room. Not wanting to see the look on Belle's face.`</p>
<p>Belle stood there shocked for a moment but smiled when she realized it had taken the young girl courage to speak those words to her. After a moment Belle moved from the room quickly. She wasn't going to find her son. First she needed to find Mal's friends and find out what they knew. She also knew that the most perfect way to do that was to go to Evie, under the guise of wanting a dress made.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Mal was running. Running fast. She had already shocked the Tourney team by running through their practice and into the woods. She hadn't even heard Chad and his mutters about her being a horrible, heartless girl. She hadn't heard Jay or Carlos call her name. She heard nothing. She just kept running until she hit the ground, tripping over a root. She hit the ground, and that was when she realized that she was crying. She hated this. She wanted the isle. She wanted home. This wasn't home. She pulled herself up off the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, leaning against a tree and just let herself cry.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Ben was walking towards the Tourney field because he had heard she had run that way. Chad had not wasted any time in letting him know that she had run through crying. He had disliked the way the other boy had been smug about it. Ben already knew that Mal was pulling away. Especially after what had happened between them down by the Enchanted Lake. Something in him wanted her to just let him down easy. He didn't want to let her go, because he wanted to love her. What he didn't realize at the moment was that there was a difference between loving someone and wanting to love them. He found Jay and Carlos standing by the edge of the woods and the two turned to him. They didn't know Mal's secret. Evie was the only one and even then it wasn't the whole secret.</p>
<p>"She just ran into the woods Ben. We heard Chad telling you so we waited." Jay said.</p>
<p>"I'll go talk to her. I'll find her. I think she and I are the two that need to talk." Ben said and made his way into the woods. He followed her tracks easily enough and found her sitting knees drawn up and arms resting on her knees. She glanced up when she heard sound.</p>
<p>"Go away. Please." She said quietly.</p>
<p>"Mal, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>"I don't want to be someone I'm not." It came out before she could stop her lips from moving.</p>
<p>"Mal, I don't want you to be someone you aren't."</p>
<p>"By being with you I am. By changing myself I am." Her words hurt, but he listened. He had heard part of his mother and Evie's conversation. He hadn't meant to listen in. But he had been there to find Mal.</p>
<p>"Then change it Mal. Tell me what I can do for you. How can I help you be who you are. Help you stay here in Auradon." She looked up at him.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't understand." She said slowly.</p>
<p>"Mal, if being with Me...If being with me isn't what you want then fine. But I don't want to lose you. No matter what, you and the others I consider friends."</p>
<p>"It's not that. You wouldn't understand who I really am."</p>
<p>"Explain it to me then." He sat down on the ground in front of her. "Tell me who you really are." Mal stared at him for a moment.</p>
<p>"I'm the daughter of Maleficent."</p>
<p>"I Kn..."</p>
<p>"Shut up. I'm the daughter of Maleficent and Hades. My father wasn't around when I was growing up. Actually he was never around. My mother tried to raise me to be evil. It didn't really work out well, as you know. But there is more. My mother never knew this, no one really does. Well except Evie... and well, your mother."</p>
<p>"My mother?" he asked startled.</p>
<p>"I talked to her. Before I came out here." She wiped away the tears.</p>
<p>"Okay." Ben said hesitantly. At least he didn't think he would have to watch his mothers disappointment when he told her that he and Mal were no longer together.</p>
<p>"This is the part... you are going to hate me. She asked me who on the isle my heart belonged to." Mal watched his face. But he didn't let any emotion pass across it.</p>
<p>"Who. Mal, I'll bring him over. I won't hold it..."</p>
<p>"Her." Mal whispered quietly.</p>
<p>"And that makes sense as to why you are out here crying in the middle of the woods." Ben said just as quietly. He took a deep breath. "Mal, who, if you need her, then tell me. I can bring her and a few others over for the next group."</p>
<p>"Ben..." she finally looked at his face. She saw he was serious. "...you don't hate me."</p>
<p>"It makes sense why you never told me you loved me."</p>
<p>"I do love you Ben, but like I love Jay, Evie and Carlos."</p>
<p>"So, c'mon, we'll go talk this over with the other VK's."</p>
<p>"Ben, thank you." She said when he took her hand and helped her up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma and her pirate crew were all in their rooms on her ship when they heard someone walking on board.  She grabbed her sword and burst from her room, the man that had boarded found himself with her sword at his throat.  She glanced sideways as Gil and Harry slammed up from below both with swords drawn.</p><p>"Who are you and what do you want?"  Uma demanded.  The man looked unphased as he had been warned about this.</p><p>"I am looking for a Miss Uma and Misters Harry and Gill."  He said evenly his voice unchanging and his eyes on the young woman with a sword at his throat.</p><p>"Well you found us.  What do you want?"  The man held out his hand and Uma motioned to Harry, who took the three small scrolls from his hands.</p><p>"Well, well..."  Harry said reading one of them.  "Captain..."  He said and handed her one, before handing the other to Gil.  Uma dropped her sword and sat on the stairs beside her.</p><p>"Auradon?  Is this for real?  We're all going to Auradon?"</p><p>"Yes Miss."  The man said.  "Immediately.  I have been told to give you thirty minutes to gather your things.  I have two more letters to deliver."</p><p>"We'll help you."  Uma said distractedly.  She couldn't believe this.  Auradon.  Sure she had to go to school, but this was real.  </p><p>What she really wanted to know was who was the reason she was going.  She hoped the reason they had been chosen was because of the girl that owned her heart.  Had she told them?  Had she asked them, as a favor to her?</p><p>----</p><p>Mal stood beside Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben.  She glanced sideways at the small gathering in front of the school.  Not so many this time.  She watched as Doug moved up next to Evie.  She had to smile.  Ben glanced at his parents who stood beside them all.  He saw the love in his mothers eyes aimed toward Mal and knew that his Mother had taken the girl into her heart.  </p><p>Mal felt her heart pounding in her chest.  She clung tightly to Evie's hand.  The one that wasn't in Doug's.  She bit her lip.  She wondered if the girl she loved would still love her.  Ben glanced over at Mal and watched as she bit her lip.  He was doing the right thing.  He knew this.  As the limo holding the new transfers pulled in, two people made their way over.  He knew that people had been whispering about his and Mal's breakup but he had been ignoring them.  The door was opened and before anyone could say anything one of the new comers spoke.</p><p>"You brought more of them over?"  Audrey demanded.</p><p>"Audrey."  Ben glanced at her.  "Enough."</p><p>"No, isn't it bad enough that those four ruined..."</p><p>"Audrey.  Your king said enough."  Belle said sternly.  Audrey, looking properly chastised turned to look at the people now standing there outside of the limo watching them.  </p><p>"Welcome to Auradon."  Ben said stepping forward.  He glanced at Mal and nodded.  She bit her lip, but she did step forward.  She had yet to look at Uma.</p><p>"You are the next group to join us and I'm gonna show you all around.  Then you will have the summer to get used Auradon, before school starts."  She said she glanced briefly at all of them, but she looked directly at a certain Pirate Captain as she finished her sentence.</p><p>"Hopefully you guys aren't the last to come over either."  Evie said happily.  She ignored the looks passing between Uma and Mal.</p><p>"So then, lets get this tour started."  Uma said.  Her eyes on Mal's.</p><p>"Can we start with a bathroom?"  Gil asked.  The girl beside him laughed.</p><p>"Celia."  Mal said and moved to hug the young girl.  </p><p>"He was serious ye lil one."  Harry said from beside Uma.  Uma just shook her head.</p><p>As the group started walking, leaving Ben and the others behind, only Doug sticking with the VK's, Belle smiled.</p><p>----</p><p>"So why us?"  Uma asked as they were waiting for Harry and Gil.  She was looking at Mal, but she turned to look at Evie when she asked the question.</p><p>"Couldn't bring you without your First Mate, and then well, couldn't leave Gil behind without you and Harry to take care of him."  Mal said.  Uma's eyebrow went up.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes.  You.  Uma."  when the currently blonde haired girl said her name there was so much in that simple name.  There were people in the hall staring at the turquoise haired girl that suddenly moved to Mal.  They were prepared to step in.  However when Mal took Uma's hands they stopped and stared.  </p><p>The two girls stood there holding hands and staring at one another.  Evie hushed Doug who was about to ask questions and Jay and Carlos said nothing.  Mal moved first and Uma let her.  When their lips touched Uma pulled her closer, each girl resting their hands on the others hips as they kissed.  When they pulled apart Mal wore a smile for the first time since Ben's Coronation.</p><p>"Well i's about time!"  Mal turned her head and her eyebrow shot up in Harry's direction.  Uma just laughed.  No one heard the whispers that had started when Mal kissed Uma.</p><p>"So, lets show you all to your dorms, and then go grab some lunch."  Uma took Mal's hand as they started to walk.  They all chatted away, Harry the only one laughing as people went out of their way to avoid them all.  Then again, Harry looked a little psychotic, like always.  He was also playing with his hook as they walked.</p><p>"So..."  Gil said looking at Mal "what's with the blonde hair?"  Mal turned even as Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Doug winced.  </p><p>"I need to get it fixed."  was all she said.  "Now, this is where Gil and Harry will be sleeping.  "Jay and Carlos are right next door."  </p><p>"And where migh' my Captain be sleepin?"  Harry demanded.</p><p>"One floor up.  She'll be sharing a room with Mal.  Evie, Celia is going to moving into your dorm with you."  They all turned and stared at Ben.  </p><p>"Ben..."  Mal said quietly.  Uma looked at the girl beside her.  </p><p>"Well I brought her over for you.  I am not going to keep her away from you."  Mal looked at Ben and so did Uma.</p><p>"Ben, I'm so sorry for everything.  I hope that you can find someone that truly loves you."</p><p>"I will.  Enjoy your summers, but remember, they still have to take Fairy Godmother's Goodness Class."  Uma made a face and so did the other three.  Ben walked away leaving the VK's behind.</p><p>"Wait, Ben!"  He turned shocked that it was Evie that had called his name.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"What about Dizzy?"</p><p>"Give her a few more days.  The guards said that she wanted to make something special to bring with her.  She will join Celia and you and your dorm until we figure out who to room he with."  Evie just smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, Mal sat with Uma in a hair salon in town.  Evie was with Doug and Celia had gone with her.  Carlos and Jay were showing the other two guys around.  All so Mal and Uma could have alone time.  The two girls, were holding hands as they waited for their turn.  Uma hadn't decided what she was doing to her hair, she just knew she wanted something different for her new life in Auradon.  Her new life with the girl she loved.  Together, neither of them worrying about their parents or friends.  She still couldn't believe that Harry had taken it so well.  Or that he suspected something.  It didn't matter.</p><p>"You know, there has to be something we can do here.  Evie has her fashion line.  We need to find something."  Mal said as they sat in chairs getting their hair done.</p><p>"You could always find something to do with your art.  You're amazing with it Mal."</p><p>"I know, but what about you.  You don't want to be trapped on land Uma."</p><p>"I'll figure something out.  As long as I don't have to wait tables and wash dishes."</p><p>"Never again."  Mal said grinning.  She was happy.</p><p>"Mal..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"It's you and Me forever right?"</p><p>"Yes.  Always.  I was going to come back.  I got talked out of it."</p><p>"Talked out of it?"  Uma asked feeling a little hurt.</p><p>"Yes.  Because before I was going to leave I talked to Belle, and then Ben and both made promises to bring you here."</p><p>"Then they did."  Uma murmered.  </p><p>"Yes, they did." </p><p>"I tried too hard to fit in and it was driving me crazy.  I tried to..."</p><p>"I know.  It hurt my heart."  </p><p>"I'm sorry Uma."</p><p>"We're together now."</p><p>----</p><p>Evie smiled as she stood beside Doug.  This is amazing.  There is so much room.  Room for Dizzy and Celia.  Those were the only things going through her head.  She had a place.  All because of her designs.  People loved them.  She had a life here.  Now, not only that Dizzy would be here.  Her Dizzy.  </p><p>"Doug, you're gonna love Dizzy.  She's like a little sister to me."</p><p>"I can't wait to meet her.  Look's like you got your castle Evie."</p><p>"Just a little starter castle."  She said smiling.  Doug laughed.  He knew her ambition.  It didn't bug him a bit.  He loved her.  He was just scared that she didn't feel the same.  Little did he know she had the same fear.</p><p>"It's still you."  He told her.  </p><p>"I can't wait to show the others."</p><p>"You know what you and the others need to do?"  Doug asked her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Build a place for you all to hang out, I mean as long as your boyfriend and girlfriends can join you."</p><p>"I like that idea.  I could give Ben a call. Find out if there is a place we can use or build a hangout.  It would give us all time to hang out this summer and the new VK's to get to know our new friends.  You are a genious Doug."  He smiled.</p><p>----</p><p>Back at Auradon Prep Mal flopped back on her bed as Uma look in the mirror taking in her new hair.  She liked the darker teal.  She loved the way it was braided at just the top, and then left to fall down her back.  She glanced in the mirror at her purple haired girlfriend and smiled.  She had surprised Uma with a solid streak of dark Turquise off to the right side of her face.  It went great with the purple.  She was about to say something when the door burst open.</p><p>Jay, Harry, Carlos, and Gil tumbled into the room, all trying to go through the door at once.  Mal sat up on her bed and crossed her legs and watched the four.</p><p>"Watch the hook, Hook."  Jay said.  </p><p>"I thought I told you to leave it in your room."  Uma told him.  He grinned.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to listen to your Captain?"  Carlos asked.  Mal laughed.  They all turned.  </p><p>"She's back!"  Jay yelled and jumped on Mal's bed.  Which caused the girl to fall backwards.  They were all still laughing when Evie and Doug walked in.  Celia was with them.</p><p>"Well, this is a sight."  </p><p>"Hey Evie."  Carlos said sitting on the floor.  Dude ran in the door behind them all.  </p><p>"We have a plan.  We need your help with it.  All of you."</p><p>"Jus' what do ye need from us?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"Well we got permission to find a spot all of us would like and build a hang out for all of us."</p><p>"Permission from who?"  Mal asked as she moved off of her bed and to Uma who was sitting on her bed.</p><p>"Ben."  Evie said biting her lip.  "Which is why we can chose anywhere as long as it isn't all that far from the school."  Uma's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Anywhere?"  She asked curiously.  </p><p>"Yes."  </p><p>"Can we go hiking through the woods by the school and find somewhere?"  Gil asked immediately.  Turned out he loved nature.  He was nothing like his father.</p><p>"Sure.  How about tomorrow?"  Doug asked.</p><p>"Oh, I can't go with you.  Dizzy is going to be here tomorrow."  Evie said.</p><p>"Then the next day."  Harry said immediatly.  He, like the others had learned over the past week just how important it was for Dizzy to be there with Evie.  Evie nodded.</p><p>-----</p><p>Harry was walking around the halls of Auradon prep trying to get the layout memorized.  He had never been anywhere so grand.  He was trying to follow Uma's rule of no stealing.  Of course that wasn't just her rule it was the King's too.  The place was huge and he didn't want to feel stupid and get lost on his first day of school.  He knew he had the whole summer to memorize the place, but it didn't matter to him.  Jay had already asked him to try out for the Tourney team when school started.  He wasn't sure about that.  As he walked he looked around.  The more he looked around the more he felt that he didn't belong there.  He had love for his Captain and her girl, but he didn't know if he belonged there.  He was lost in thought when someone said something to him.</p><p>"What are you doing wondering around alone?"  He looked and saw Chris, no Chad.  That's what Doug had called the annoying Prince.</p><p>"I'm walkin'.  Can' ye see tha?"  He asked.  </p><p>"You don't belong here.  You need to go back to the Isle where you belong."  Neither boy saw Fairy Godmother and Jane come inside.</p><p>"Well gla' tha's how ya feel.  But I was invited."  He said hoping the other boy would go away.</p><p>"Not by everyone."  With guts no one thought the boy had he shoved Harry down and kicked him.  Harry got up once the boy moved to do something else and moved quickly in the other direction.  He didn't want to leave Auradon.  No matter how much he had called it Bor-a-don, he wanted to make a home here.  Just not here, here.</p><p>"Chad Charming!"  Chad turned and swallowed seeing Fairy Godmother standing there, hands on her hips.  "What will your mother say when she hears about you bullying other people.</p><p>---- </p><p>Harry was storming through the woods.  Angry with himself.  He looked weak now.  He should have fought back.  That's what he would have done on the isle.  He was trying to fit in.  He left his hook in his room, so not to get in trouble for carrying a weapon and to keep it from being taken by Fairy Godmother.  That was one thing.  Not fighting back was another all together.  He was angry at more than himself he realized.  </p><p>Now that Uma had been reunited with Mal, he felt alone.  Sure he liked walking around and exploring, but he missed his friends.  That was what they were.  They were like a family.  </p><p>"Harry!"  he turned when his name was called out.  He looked at the obviously nervous and shy brunette in blue.</p><p>"Yes?"  he questioned wondering what she wanted.</p><p>"I'm Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter.  She asked me to find you.  We... well, we uh saw what happened with Chad."</p><p>"Oh."  He muttered.  This was just great.  He was not easily embarassed, but this had just done the trick.</p><p>"She wanted me to come find you to see if you were all right.  Well, and to thank you for not, you know, uhm hurting him.  She didn't want to have to give you a strike for it.  She wants all of you to succeed here."</p><p>"Oh."  He said again.  The girl was rambling and he could tell she was obviously very nervous around him.</p><p>"So, yeah.  Well I'm gonna go."  She said and turned and went quickly in the other direction.  </p><p>"Maybe I shoul' jus' stay in my room."   He told himself and began to head in that direction.</p><p>----</p><p>"This is it, I'm so excited."  Evie said from where she stood outside of her new little home and place of business.  The others were inside.  Ben, Jane, and Lonnie helping the VK's decorate to welcome Dizzy.  Doug was standing beside her and smiled.  He could tell she was excited.  She didn't have to say it.  It radiated off of her.</p><p>"It shows."  He told her and she turned and smiled.</p><p>"It's just so much has happened!  I mean Mal is Mal again!  More VK's came over.  Which is why Mal is so happy.  I mean I never thought she would be that happy.  Now, Dizzy!  We get to share this amazing new life with her."</p><p>"Well, here she comes."  He pointed to the limo that was headed their way.   When it stopped and the driver got out and then opened the door, everyone that was inside rushed out when Evie screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evie!"  Ben and Mal yelled at the same time.  They were the first out the door.  The scream wasn't one of happiness.</p><p>Evie was on the ground in a heap.  Doug was backing slowly away from the person that was standing in the door of the limo.  It sure wasn't an eleven year old girl.</p><p>"Who are you?"  Ben said, completely unsure of what was going on.  Mal stopped and stared.</p><p>"Doug" Jay said and pulled him away so that he was behind him and Harry.  <br/>"Go inside.  Keep Jane an' Celia inside."  Harry growled.  He unhooked his hook from where it hang on his belt.  He felt Lonnie step up beside him, sword in hand.  He knew it was his.  He had his hook he didn't care.</p><p>"Isn't this just a sight."  the dark haired teen moved away from the limo.</p><p>"Where's Dizzy?  What did you do to Evie?"  Gil asked.  Uma rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Gil."  She said causing the son of Gaston to look at her.  He put his hands up and took a step back.</p><p>"Oh, the little girl that was so excited to come from the isle?  She's still on the isle."  the laugh that came next had the VK's looking at one another.  </p><p>"I ask again, as your King, who are you and..."  Ben said carefully, as he was currently worried about the fact that she held Maleficent's scepter.  "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Why?  Why am I doing this?  Because you brought them over.  Don't you know what they are capable of?  You're with one of them.  A freak!"</p><p>"Hey!"  Uma yelled.  She didn't like how the girl was acting.  Or that the witch had just called her girlfriend a freak.  </p><p>"Oh, what are you gonna do?  Kiss me?"<br/>"Not even in your dreams."  Uma growled.  </p><p>"Uma, stop.  She's got my mom's scepter."  Mal said the worry evident on her face.  </p><p>"Well this has been fun, but it's my turn to have a little fun."  The mysterious girl pointed at Uma with the scepter and just like Evie she fell.  Only Mal caught her.</p><p>The group looked around as suddenly smoke appeared, and the girl was gone.  Mal glanced down at Uma in her arms.  Her heart was hurting.  She glanced to where Doug stood as Harry and Jay lifted Evie.  Ben took Uma and carried her inside, leading the way.  They placed the two girls in two different bedrooms.  Mal stayed with Uma and Doug stayed with Evie.</p><p>Downstairs the others were gathered in the kitchen.  Ben sat not sure what to do.  He didn't know who the girl was.  He was thinking, trying to put a name to the face.  But he was having trouble doing so.  It was frustrating him.  </p><p>"This is not good.  I need to get to Fairy Godmother."</p><p>"She's not answering her phone."  Jane told him walking into the room.  "I'm worried.  I was going to tell her to get her wand."</p><p>"Are we sure that the wand is even still in the museum?  I mean she got the scepter."  Carlos said.  He sat down across from Ben.  Ben's head snapped up.</p><p>"We need to make sure."  He said.  He grabbed his phone and tried to call his parents.  He moved from the room.  The others looked at one another.  No one knew what to do.  </p><p>"We need to find out if anyone else has been affected by whatever that up there is."  Jay told them all.  Lonnie looked at them.  </p><p>"What about finding someone who knows about magic?  Or spells that knock you out..."  Lonnie stopped talking.  "I'm calling Audrey."</p><p>"What for?"  Jane asked.</p><p>"Because she knows someone that would know about this type of stuff."  Mal said walking in.  "Queen Leah."  They all looked at her.  </p><p>"So she'll know a sleeping curse when she sees one?  If that is what is?"  Gil asked.</p><p>"Yes."  Mal said as Lonnie came back in the room.</p><p>"They're on the way.  Not happy about it but they are on the way.  Mostly because..."</p><p>"My parents said there are more people out cold around Auradon.  She's going systematically or sporadically since none of this makes sense.  I described her to Mom and she is trying to figure out who the girl is."  </p><p>"Ben... Audrey and Queen Leah are on the way."  He nodded knowing it was hard for any of them to ask those two for help.  "I'll be upstairs with Uma."  with that Mal turned and walked back out of the room.  Harry glanced after her.</p><p>"I hope we can save th' Captain.  I've never seen her tha' happy."</p><p>"We'll figure it out man."</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Audrey was sitting beside her grandmother in the car as it pulled up to the new place that Evie had purchased.  She wasn't happy.  The only thing was, she didn't want it to happen to anyone else.  When the car stopped, they got out and Ben was waiting for them.  Lonnie was beside him.  </p><p>"Where are they?"  Queen Leah asked.  Getting straight to the point.</p><p>"Upstairs."  Ben said and led the way inside.  </p><p>Mal looked up when the group walked in.  She looked at Queen Leah and stood before she bowed a little.  That surprised the Queen.  Leah walked to the side of the bed and looked down at the young girl laying there.  It brought back the awful memories of when her daughter had looked like that.  She closed her eyes to block out the images.  </p><p>"What happened?"  She asked turning to the room.</p><p>"Evie was outside with Doug waiting for Dizzy to arrive and instead this dark-haired girl stepped out of the car.  She had my mother’s scepter.  She hit Evie with it and then before she left, she hit Uma."</p><p>"She's about our age."  Ben continued for Mal who was near tears.</p><p>"The scepter did this?"  Queen Leah asked.  They all nodded.  "Then it is probably a sleeping curse.  It can be countered by Tru..."</p><p>"True Loves Kiss."  Doug said making them all turn to him.  Before anyone could say a word, he was across the hall and in Evie's room.  </p><p>"What was that about?"  Audrey asked curious even though she didn't like any of the VK's.</p><p>"He's in love with Evie.  He's about to..."</p><p>"Find out if it's real."  Queen Leah said from beside the bed she was still standing beside.</p><p>"But she's a VK..."  Audrey said.  "Everyone knows that villains don't do love."</p><p>"Audrey.  You said you would behave."</p><p>"Sorry Grammy."  Mal curious, to see the outcome walked into the hallway and across the hall.  A small smile passed across her face.  Evie was sitting up in Doug's arms.  She turned her head when she heard the small hiccup sound from the hall.  </p><p>"Mal!"  She jumped up from the bed and moved to her friend.  Mal wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.  "Who did this?  Who was that girl?"</p><p>"We don't know.  We knew it was a sleeping curse.  Thanks to Audrey and Queen Leah."</p><p>"They're here?"</p><p>"Across the hall."  Evie flew into the other room, where she saw Uma and her heart hurt for her friend.  But everyone else was happy to see Evie awake.</p><p>"Evie!"  They all rushed her at once, but she watched as Mal made her way back to the bed.</p><p>"Can you all give me a minute alone in here please?"  Mal asked quietly.  So quietly in fact they hardly heard her.  Leah shooed them all to the door.  Where Audrey bumped directly into Harry.  Their eyes locked for a minute, but before either could say a thing they turned and fled different directions.</p><p>Mal sat on the bed and stared at Uma.  Only one thing was going through her head.</p><p>"Please love me as much as I love you."  She leaned down and placed a kiss to the lips of the girl she loved.  When she opened her eyes and pulled back, she watched as Uma's eyes opened slowly.  A sigh of relief swept through her.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>"So do you think it will work?  Will she wake her up?"  Gil asked.  He was pacing.  Uma and Harry had always been good friends to him and always protected him from his father when he got to drinking.</p><p>"I think it will."  Ben said.  He had seen the two of them since Uma had gotten there.</p><p>"Do you know anything about this girl that you saw?"  Queen Leah asked.  She was talking directly to Evie.</p><p>"No.  I feel like I have seen her picture somewhere before though."</p><p>"Because you have."  They all turned.  Uma stood there, her hand in Mal's and a look in her eye that told them all she was madder than ever.  "In the Chip Shop.  That's Ariel's daughter Melody."</p><p>"Isn' she the one on the dart board?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"That'd be the one."</p><p>"Why would she want the scepter?  Why..."</p><p>"Morgana.  My Aunt.  She's frozen somewhere on the bottom of the ocean.  Pretty sure if I remember the story correctly it's somewhere cold.  She tried to lure Melody when she was nine.  To get to Ariel and Eric.  For killing my mother.  However, my mother wasn't dead.  Just seriously injured.  Banished to the isle.  No one really knew about Aunt Morgana."</p><p>"But why would she come after you?  or Evie for that matter?  You haven't done anything."  Mal asked.  "Honestly, if you told me Audrey was the one that did this, I'd be more inclined to believe you.  She has a reason... oh."  She turned to the other girl who was staring at her wide eyed.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>"I'm sorry.  For that.  For what I just said.  For everything honestly.  I was trying to fit in.  I was trying to be who I wasn't.  I hurt you.  Both of you."  Mal said turning to Queen Leah.  The Queen and Audrey looked at her then one another.  Both moved forward and hugged Mal.  Shocking the entire room.  The moment was crushed however when Ben's phone went off.  HE answered and as he listened, they all watched as his face fell.</p><p>"People are sleeping everywhere.  We need to figure out how to stop her and what her problem is.  My parents.  They're both out.  Lumiere got the guards to take them to their room.  Queen Leah, I need you and Audrey to stay here with us until we can figure out a solution.  I don't want the two of you to be somewhere unsafe right now."</p><p>The group looked around and sighed.  Celia the youngest now looked at the others and sighed before sitting down and curling up on the couch.  A moment later however, they looked at her and Audrey screamed as Leah fell, luckily Harry caught her and lay her on the couch.  </p><p>"Grammy!"  Tears fell down Audrey’s face instantly.</p><p>"We'll find her Audrey."  Ben said.  He turned to Mal.  "Is there anything more powerful than your mother's scepter?"</p><p>"There is one thing.  Before you all ask, it isn't Fairy Godmothers wand.  It's Hades Ember."</p><p>"Well, then were doomed.  For two reasons, no one knows where he is and two, he definitely won't give it to us."</p><p>"He might give it to me."  Mal told Carlos.</p><p>"What why?"  Mal looked around the room.  She looked directly at Uma.</p><p>"He's my father."  Uma didn't say anything for a moment.</p><p>"You are not going back to the isle alone.  You are not finding Hades alone.  I am going with you."</p><p>"Uma...okay."  Mal said deciding not to argue.</p><p>"Uma, you and Mal are gonna need back up.  Jay and Harry should go with you."  Ben told them.  "Do you have any idea where to start?"</p><p>"No, but I'm sure we will find him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal, Harry, Uma, Jay, and Carlos all stood staring toward the isle.  Ben was beside them.  He didn’t want any of them to go back to the isle.  </p><p>“Ben.  We have to do this.”  Carlos told his friend.  “It’s the only way to save Auradon.”</p><p>“Will he give you the Ember Mal?”</p><p>“I don’t know Ben.  I really don’t know.”</p><p>“IF he doesn’t.  Give him this.”  Ben said handing her a small envelope.</p><p>“Money won’t work with Hades.”  </p><p>“It’s not Money.  It’s a pass through the barrier.  Once he touches it, it will let him through.  It was originally how we planned on bringing you all over.  Then we thought if they fell into the wrong hands….”</p><p>“You want him to…”  Mal trailed off.</p><p>“Only if he won’t give you the Ember.”  The group nodded.  He then handed her another stack of envelopes. “ Yours are all two ways.  They were originally for the guards.  There is a one way ticket in there for Dizzy too.  Bring her back.  For Evie.”  </p><p>The whole group nodded.</p><p>“Park the Limo outside the barrier.  That way the only way in or out is walking.  Don’t take too long.;”</p><p>“Gas mask Ben.”  Mal told him.  </p><p>“Right here, he said holding it up.  I’m not going back to the house without all of you.  Before you ask, the rest of those passes were destroyed.”  They all nodded.  Ben watched as they got into the limo. It was the only vehicle with enough room for all of them to come back in.  Mal gripped Uma’s hand tight.  She didn’t want to find her father.  She didn’t want to see him.  </p><p>“It’s okay Mal.  I’m with you.”</p><p>“Uma, I have to ask you to do something.”  </p><p>“What?”  She asked her girlfriend.  </p><p>“I need you to talk to your Mom.  To see if she knows anything about your Aunt.  Why Melody would do this.”</p><p>“Mal, she wasn’t happy that I left.  That I went to Auradon.”</p><p>“Yeah, well tell her, if she doesn’t cooperate, she’ll have to deal with me.  I’ve already taken on my Mother.  I’m not afraid of a powerless sea witch.”  Uma watched as Mal’s eyes flashed green.</p><p>“Just remember this is my mother we are talking about.”  Uma replied and placed a quick kiss to Mal’s lips as the limo stopped in front of the barrier.  They got out and stood there, just looking for a moment.  People on the other side stared at them.  Jay looked at them and nodded.  Together, they walked through the barrier, their passes clutched tightly in their hands.  As soon as they were in, they immediately stuffed them in their pockets.  </p><p>“How are we splitting up?”  Carlos asked.</p><p>“I think it’s best if Harry goes with Uma.  Carlos, go with them.  Jay and I will find Dizzy and then my… my…”</p><p>“Alright.  Be back here in an hour.  If we aren’t, go to Curl Up and Dye.”  Mal said.  She looked at Uma, their eyes locking and both nodded.  Once Uma’s group headed off, Jay and Mal headed off trying to figure out the best way to find Hades.<br/>As they walked people stared at them.  Some people even backed away.  They all knew Mal had turned her own mother into a tiny little lizard.  It didn’t help that her green eyes were flashing at them.  She didn’t want this to take long and she wanted to get back as soon as possible.  She stopped in front of someone and smiled.  </p><p>“You, know where I can find Hades?”  The guy she asked paled.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, seriously?  Just answer her, someone around here has to know.”  Jay said.</p><p>“Ask, Dr. Facilier.”  He stumbled and Mal smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.”  She said, with a wicked glint in her eye.  “Still got it.”  </p><p>“Uma would be so proud.”  Jay muttered.  As they walked people continued to look at them oddly.  Some backed off.  Others, others were just children.  Some of those children looked at them hoping that they were there to save them.  It didn’t take them long.  He had obviously heard they were looking for him.  </p><p>“Looking for me?”  Facilier asked.</p><p>“I forgot how fast word travels here on the isle.”  Mal said crossing her arms and cocking her hip.</p><p>“Heard you were looking for Hades.”  He said conversationally.  </p><p>“I guess you heard right.  Might’ve been told this was the best place to get information.”</p><p>“Tell me how my little girl is, and I’ll tell you what I know.”</p><p>“Sounds reasonable.  She’s fine.  Hanging out with Evie at the moment.  Getting acquainted with Auradon before school starts this summer.”</p><p>“Then I’ll take you to Hades.”  That shocked them.  </p><p>“That’s it?  That’s all you want?”  Jay asked.  Mal smacked him.</p><p>“As long as my little girl is safe.”  He said and led them away.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Go in Uma.”  Carlos said. </p><p>“I don’t see you facing your mother.”  Uma growled.  </p><p>“We’re with you Captain.”  Harry told her.  Uma nodded and walked into the Chip shop.  All movement stopped when she walked in.  She felt two people at her back.  She knew that she was safe with them.  That they had her back.  </p><p>A moment later she knew she was alone when she walked into her mothers kitchen.  She stood there for a moment not sure what to say.</p><p>“If you are just going to stand there, get out of my kitchen.  Or are you to good to talk to me now?”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t certain you wanted to talk to me.  However I need information.”</p><p>“And you came all the way back to the isle for.”</p><p>“I need to know what Aunt Morgana did to Princess Melody.”  Ursula’s head turned at the mention of her sister’s name.</p><p>“What do you need to know about her for?”</p><p>“She did something to make the brat want revenge.”</p><p>“A Princess, wanting revenge?”  Ursula laughed.  “Isn’t that just precious.”</p><p>“I’m serious mother.  She, as in the brat attacked Evie and I.”</p><p>“She attacked you?  Did you kill her?”</p><p>“Well no.  She put a sleeping curse on me.  Evie as well.”</p><p>“You’re here, so I’m assuming it wasn’t a very good one.”</p><p>“She used Maleficent's scepter.  True Loves Kiss really works.”</p><p>“True love.  Myth.  Entirely.  Those humans destroyed your Aunt.  She’s at the bottom of a frozen sea.”</p><p>“Then why does their child want to curse all of Auradon with a sleeping spell?  Why did she come after me?”</p><p>“As far as I know your Aunt tried to use some of my leftover potions to turn Melody into a Mermaid.  Like she wanted.  She used her as bait to get Triton and Ariel to give her the trident.  That is all there is to the story.”</p><p>“How did she end up frozen?”</p><p>“They used the trident to freeze her and she got lost in the ocean.  No one knows where.  So I have no idea why this Princess would go after you.  Unless you have done something to her since going to Auradon.  Which I am still not happy about.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I did.  Unless she is angry that I have friends, Auradion friends as well as friends from the isle.  That I have…”</p><p>“True love?”  Ursula supplied.</p><p>“Didn’t know it was true love.  Not until…”</p><p>“So who woke you?  Evie?  No, you said she was out too.  Mal?  Or did you meet the girl of your dreams when you got there?”</p><p>“You knew?”  </p><p>“I’m your mother, of course I knew.  Now go.  You got what you needed.  Go.”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Mal stood staring at the gate that was now open before her.  Jay stood beside her.  Mal turned her head to look at him.  They had left Dizzy at her Grandmother’s to wait for the others.  She nodded.  They headed in.  Together.  They walked the long tunnel until they saw light.  The sound of the barking dog, not deterring them at all.  They were after all on a mission.  When they got to the end of the tunnel Mal looked around and saw the record player and rolled her eyes.  Jay moved and turned it off.  Effectively waking the sleeping god from his nap on the couch.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hello to you too Dad.”  Mal watched as his sunglasses were whipped off his face and he stood at the same time.  Staring at his daughter.  Mal would have laughed if it wasn’t a serious situation.</p><p>“Mali.  What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’ll get straight to the point.  I need the ember.”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“Please.  Look I’ll bring it back.”</p><p>“No.  It won’t work for you.”</p><p>“I’m your daughter, it will.”</p><p>“You’re only half me.”</p><p>“I’m willing to my chances.”</p><p>“I’m not handing my ember over to you.”</p><p>“It’s the only thing that can save Auradon.”</p><p>“I guess you’re out of luck then.”</p><p>“Fine.  Here.  Take this.”  Mal said ripping the envelope from Jay and handing it to her father.  He glanced down at it.</p><p>“What is this?”  </p><p>“Just open it.”  Mal growled.  When he pulled the pass out of the envelope it glowed gold and then went back to white.</p><p>“It’s a pass.  To cross into Auradon.  A few rules come with it.”  Jay told him.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Where are they?  They should have been back by now.”  Uma was pacing the hair salon and it was obvious that she was getting anxious.  </p><p>“They’re fine Uma.  Stop stressing.  They’ll be here any min… See I told you…”  He trailed off when he saw Hades with them.</p><p>“Do you have everything Dizzy?”  Mal asked.</p><p>“Yes!  I’ve been waiting.  But that girl.  She destroyed the stuff I made for Evie.”  Dizzy looked like she was ready to cry.</p><p>“It’ll be alright Dizzy.  Evie won’t care.  Just that you are there.”  Mal told her.  “Now does everyone have their passes.  With a round of nods they headed out.  Hades stopped at the barrier, not sure what to think.  Dizzy wasted no time in running through.  Mal and Uma stepped through together.  Jay shoved Carlos across before joining him.  Harry glanced at Hades.</p><p>“Are ya comin’?”  He asked and stepped through. </p><p>“What’s the worst thing that can happen?”  He muttered and stepped through.  He found himself on the other side next to his daughter and turned to stare at the place he had just left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie was pacing.  It was all that she could do.  She was happy, that was true.  Turned out Doug loved her, like she loved him.  All of a sudden, she started laughing.  All eyes turned to her.</p><p>“What’s your problem?”  Audrey asked.  </p><p>“If only my mother could see me now.  I bought my own little castle.  I also didn’t land a prince, like she wanted me to.  Don’t get me wrong Doug, you’re a prince of a guy, but…”</p><p>“I’m the son of Dopey?”</p><p>“Then shouldn’t that make it more comical?  Since, you know Snow White is family to Doug here in a way?”  Celia asked.</p><p>“Yeah” Evie said smiling at Doug and finally sitting beside him.  “I don’t want a prince anyway.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad for you.”  Audrey grumbled.  She glanced towards her Grandmother and sighed.  “Shouldn’t they be back by now?  I mean they only had one place to go, right?”</p><p>“Chill, they’ll be here soon.”  Lonnie said.  Turning away she glanced at Jane and Evie.  “I hope.”</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The group got back to Evie’s.  No one had talked on the way over the bridge.  No one even spoke once they arrived at Evie’s and were inside.  Dizzy didn’t even squeal when she saw Evie.  She did however hug her tightly.</p><p>“Audrey wants one of the guys to move Queen Leah to a bedroom.  So she’ll be more comfortable.” Lonnie said breaking the ice.    Someone had to after all.  Mal looked around the room and sighed.  </p><p>“You’re probably right.”  She glanced at Jay and Harry and was about to say something, but someone else made a move first.</p><p>“Where am I going?”  Hades had moved quickly and had Queen Leah in his arms before anyone had been able to move.  </p><p>“Uhm… just follow me.”  She moved from the room only for Audrey to run after the pair.  Uma just shook her head.  </p><p>“Are we waiting to share stories until they come back down?”  Jane asked.  Everyone that had been on the isle nodded.  It wasn’t long before the other three were back in the room.  Audrey was apparently in shock that Hades had just carried her grandmother to a room and not tried anything.</p><p>“So, someone want to explain everything to me?  Why in the Hell do you need my Ember?”  Jane flinched at the language but the others ignored it.</p><p>“Well, Princess Ariel’s daughter Melody has the scepter.  Mom’s scepter.  She cast a sleeping curse, not everyone is out as you can see.  The Ember…”</p><p>“Is the only thing more powerful than the scepter.”  Hades finished rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.  We need to find out what she wants, what she is doing with it, why.”  Uma said next.  “She probably only attacked Evie, because she was the one out there.  Waiting for Dizzy.  But she attacked me when I ran out there with the others.  Ben’s parents are out, so are people all over Auradon.  None of us understand this.  I haven’t even seen her until today.  Besides it wasn’t even my mother that she had a problem with.  It was my Aunt.  I never knew my Aunt.”</p><p>“Now, why exactly would I be needed to help you?  I’m positive that the only child I have is Mali.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”  </p><p>“For the good of Auradon.  If you do this…”  Ben looked around at the group.  “If you do this.  You do not have to go back.”  At that Hades head turned in the direction of the young King.  A moment later his hair flamed to life and he grinned, causing Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and Audrey to back up a little.</p><p>“Well then, count me in.”</p><p>“So, apparently he’s on our side.”  Ben told the group.  “Anyone have any ideas on how to approach this?  Especially since…”</p><p>“Where are her parents?”  Lonnie asked.  </p><p>“The last I heard, and only because my parents were supposed to join them in a few days, is they were somewhere out over Atlantica.”</p><p>“On the sea?”  Harry’s head shot up from where he was brooding.  Uma rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Quickest way to get there?”</p><p>“Well, we don’t have a magic carpet, so we have to cross the ocean.”</p><p>“In a real ship?”  Uma asked, looking just as excited as Harry.</p><p>“Yes…”  Ben said trailing off.  Uma and Harry both executed a quick excited dance before settling down.</p><p>“You’re not leaving me alone here.”  Audrey said a little panicky.</p><p>“You grandmother will be safe here.  There are a few guards on their way.  Equipped to handle this.  We have to find Melody before she does any more damage.  We have to find her parents as well.”</p><p>“So, got a ship?”  Uma asked.  Mal smacked her.  “And not one of those fancy things.  One that no one will suspect.”</p><p>“She’s right.”  Lonnie agreed.  “If she sees one of the royal ships, she is going to get curious enough to attack.  Then Auradon won’t have a chance.”</p><p>“Are you sure that you aren’t the child of a villain?”  Hades asked.  Mal smacked her father.</p><p>“I’m the daughter of Mulan.”  Lonnie responded proudly.  “We’re going to need a few things from the school Ben.  Also, I’m pretty sure there is an old pirates ship in the museum.  The only problem is that it is in a bottle and only a person related to the original owner can remove it.</p><p>“The Jolly Roger?”  Ben asked.  “I remember, no one ever really visits that exhibit anyway.  Besides, we have Hook’s son right here.”  He glanced at Harry, who could do nothing but stare.</p><p>“We’ll meet at the docks.  Lonnie, take Gil and Carlos, get what you need.  Everyone else pack up.”  Mal said, stepping up.  She glanced at Ben once Uma and the boys had left and everyone went to change clothes if they had them.  Evie was taking Audrey to find less princess like clothes for her to wear. </p><p>“So, do you have experience on a ship?  Other than riding one?”  Hades asked the King.</p><p>“Not really.  Dad tried to get me to learn to sail, but I never took to it.”</p><p>“So we don’t have a captain then?  Someone that knows what they are doing?”  Hades was looking skeptically at his daughter.</p><p>“Well, Uma and Harry…”</p><p>“They can fight over captaincy later.”  Ben said as the others filed into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood looking at the bottle in his hands.  He had stepped away from the group for what he was about to do.  Ben’s words echoed in his head.  ‘Crack the bottle, with your hook would be easiest, and then toss the bottle into the ocean.’  So he stood there holding it, before taking a large breath and doing exactly that.  </p><p>“I really hope we did this right.”  Lonnie whispered to Audrey.</p><p>“No kidding.  This is so unreal.”</p><p>“Who thought you would ever team up with the VK’s to save Auradon.”  Lonnie said nudging Audrey in the side.</p><p>“Shut up Lonnie.”  Audrey growled.  Mal just rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“Holy Hades!”  Harry exclaimed causing them all to look out and see the ship rise from the sea.  Hades just sighed.  “That’s… too bad we don’t have time to sail past the isle…. It would seriously make my Dad angry.”</p><p>“Don’t have time for that.  Now, any idea how to get to it?”  Uma asked.  </p><p>“C’mon, there’s the guard with the boat to take us out.”  Ben told them.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Uma stood on the deck of the ship just staring out at the sea.  She loved the smell of the ocean and knew that it was where she belonged.  She turned when she was joined by another.</p><p>“We can sail the seas all you want when this is over.  I’ll sell my paintings and buy you a ship.”  Mal told her girlfriend.</p><p>“I’ll buy my own ship.”  Uma told her.  </p><p>“Halfsies and it’s our ship.”</p><p>“Deal.”  Uma looked over to where Harry was still inside the captain’s quarters.  “Our captain needs to get his butt out here so we can leave.”</p><p>“Well, then go tell him that.”  Audrey said from her spot by the rails.  She was looking back at Auradon.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Hey, Harry?”  He looked up from the chair he was sitting in.  At his father’s desk.</p><p>“What can I do fo’ ya, captain?”</p><p>“Well it appears, that roles are switched.  This is your ship Harry.  I guess that makes me your first mate.”  Harry stared at her.</p><p>“You serious?”  He asked stunned.</p><p>“You’re legally the owner of this ship now.  Ben said.  So, get out there and let’s go.”</p><p>“Alrigh’ then.”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Let’s set sail!”  Harry hollered walking out of the Captain’s Quarters.  Gil and Uma nodded and Mal and the rest began to help get the ship ready.  They ended up around the ships wheel, talking once the ship was going.</p><p>“So how long until we get where we are going?”  Hades asked Ben. </p><p>“Six hours.  As far as I know, Ariel and Eric are anchored near the Palace of Atlantica.”  </p><p>“We catch a good wind; we may get there sooner.”  Harry told them.  </p><p>“Let’s hope that’s the case.  I want to find out what this chick’s problem with me is.”</p><p>“Believe me, so do I.  No one messes with my girl and gets away with it.  Heck, no one steals and then uses my Mother’s scepter against me and the ones I love.”  Mal all but growled.  Her father watched her carefully for a moment.  Understanding almost immediately that he should care what happened to the Sea Witch’s daughter.</p><p>He hadn’t been a good father to her growing up.  He hadn’t been a father to her at all.  Now was his chance to change all of that.  If they got through this.  The young King had said that he could stay in Auradon.  Was it worth trying to change?  He wasn’t sure, but he was going to try.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>The girls were all asleep laying across the ships deck in whatever spots that they could find.  Hades watched the two girls that meant more to him than the others.  He shook his head.  </p><p>“So how did this Princess get a hold of the scepter?”  </p><p>“I don’t understand.  You have to permission from the King of Auradon and Fairy Godmother.  Neither of us gave that permission.  So I have no idea how she stole the scepter.”</p><p>“So you are as out of the loop as everyone else on the ship.  That helps with nothing.”  </p><p>“I am sorry that I can’t be of more help there, but this is something none of us understand.  Melody has always been the quiet one.  Never acting out.  That’s why I wasn’t sure who she was.  I have barely noticed her.  Maybe that’s the problem.”</p><p>“The question is, why want your attention now?”  Jay asked.  Harry nodded in agreement.</p><p>“No idea.  We visit her family often, she just isn’t really around much.”</p><p>“Hey, maybe Uma being here triggered something inside of her?”  Doug said.  They all looked at him.  None of them had thought of that.</p><p>“But Uma didn’t even do anything to her!  Or know her Aunt.”  Gil said.  The VK’s were all shocked he said something useful.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“I have no idea why the aren’t here.  I am worried Eric.”  </p><p>“I know.  They were supposed to be here early this morning.  We were all going to tell your father together about Uma being out.  It doesn’t appear the girl is like her mother.”</p><p>“No it doesn’t.  But you know father.”</p><p>“Yes, that I do Ariel.”  He glanced out over the sea.  He saw a ship approaching and was confused.  “Who in the world is that?  It certainly isn’t one of the royal fleet.”</p><p>“Eric…”  Ariel was panicking.  “That’s a pirate ship.”</p><p>“Nonsense.  There are no more in the waters.  All the pirates are on the isle.”</p><p>“Except a few of their children!”  Ariel exclaimed.  They watched as around a dozen people moved to the side and one waved.  “That’s King Ben.”</p><p>“Then everything should be fine.”  Eric told his wife.  The ship sailed up beside them and they all heard the splash of an anchor.</p><p>“Majesties.”  Ben called out.  They were surprised to see that he was with a group of teens.  “We need to come aboard and speak to you.  It’s urgent.”</p><p>“Of course.”  They weren’t about to say no to the King of Auradon.  A plank was placed between the two ships and slowly they made their way onto the ship of Eric and Ariel.</p><p>“Your Majesty.”  Ariel said bowing to Ben.   He nodded his head.</p><p>“There isn’t a lot of time.  We need your help.”  Mal stepped up and spoke.</p><p>“With?”  Eric asked.</p><p>“We need to know where Melody is.”  Audrey told them.</p><p>“Melody?  Is she okay?  Has something happened?  When Belle….”</p><p>“She attacked Evie and Uma.”  Ben told them.  “I was there.  I know it was unprovoked.”  He looked down and then sighed.  “She stole Maleficents scepter from the museum.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariel stared at Ben and the Vk’s.  This didn’t sound like her daughter.  Not the one that she had raised to be gentle and loving.  To be caring.  There was no way in the world that her Melody had attacked anyone.  She just did not believe that.  </p><p>“Your majesty.  She has my mother’s scepter.  She has put most of Auradon to sleep.”</p><p>“But why?”  Ariel asked. “That makes no sense at all.”</p><p>“What can she do with the scepter?”  Eric questioned looking at Mal.</p><p>“Whatever she wants.  It is one of the five most powerful magical objects in the world.  Only Hades ember is stronger than the scepter.”  </p><p>“What are the other three objects?”  Eric asked.  Ariel was astonished with her husband.</p><p>“Fairy Godmother’s wand.”  Carlos told them.</p><p>“Jafars’ staff.”  Lonnie spoke up.</p><p>“Tritons Trident.”  Mal spoke softly.  Ariel was stunned.</p><p>“She wouldn’t.”  </p><p>“Oh but Mother I would….”  They all turned and there was Melody standing on the railing of her parents ship.</p><p>“You can’t go that far under water.”  A little boy of about ten said from where he had just joined them.”</p><p>“Nobody asked you Eithan.”  Melody told her little brother.  A moment later he dropped to the ground.  Melody’s eye’s glowed.</p><p>“Melody stop this.  They haven’t done anything to you!”  Audrey yelled.</p><p>“You, you’re siding with them?  Ben left you for a Villian!  She left him for a fish!”  Ariel gasped at her daughters crudeness.</p><p>“Melody!  Enough of this.  Come down from there and give the scepter back.”</p><p>“You, you’re going to side with the villians?  You of all people!  Her mother tried to kill you and Daddy!”</p><p>“Her mother, Melody.  Not her.”</p><p>“You don’t understand me.”  She told her mother.  “None of you do!”  She was gone a moment later.</p><p>“Where did she go?”</p><p>“I think we’re in trouble.”  Eric muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Our daughter has lost her damn mind!”  Ben stared at Ariel.  They all turned when King Triton rose from the crashing waves beneath them.</p><p>“Father.”  Ariel said, staring.</p><p>“You wished to speak with me about some urgent matters?”  He asked gently.  They all looked at one another.  Triton looked around and his eyebrow rose.  “More isle kids?”  He asked noting their clothing.</p><p>“They’re here to help.”  </p><p>“Help with what?”</p><p>“Melody.”  Ariel barely raised her voice, but they all heard her.</p><p>“What has she done?”  Triton asked.</p><p>“She has Maleficent’s scepter.”</p><p>“Why would she…”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Ariel was crying now.</p><p>“This doesn’t seem like the whole story.  Does it have to do with the Isle kids?”</p><p>“I think she wants revenge against me, sir.  But my mother did nothing to her.”  Uma said stepping forward.  Mal stood with the others.</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Uma.  Daughter of Ursula.”  </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Have you done anything to provoke her?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“She attacked first.  First Evie, and then Uma.”  Ben told the mer man.  Triton nodded.  </p><p>“How do you all plan on dealing with this.”</p><p>“We’re trying to find her.  I’m afraid of what she is going to do next.  I’m afraid that whatever she does will start a war.”</p><p>“Is it possible to wake those that are asleep?”  Ariel asked.   “Maybe then we can have more people that can help us find the answer.”  </p><p>“Dad?”  Mal said turning to her father.  “Is it possible?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  I suppose I can try. We’ll have to go back to the main land.  I can start with Ben’s parents.”</p><p>“Start with Eithan.”  Eric said, pointing to where Grimsby had crew members move his son.”  Hades nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>